Things Animation Girls Say
is an animation created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca showcases what most female animators would typically say. Phrases * If I pull an all-nighter tonight, I'll be too sick to pull one tomorrow night. * Hey, have you seen my hoodie? I'm late for work. * Can you hand me my Pikachu shirt? No, not that one. The other one. * The pacing is terrible in this movie. * I like the specular on the slip gloss. * SYMBOLISM! * I hate children. * Where's your wine opener? * No, not that one, I can't fit my sketchbook in it. * Hold on. I need to take a picture of this wall! * And, save. * I have a love-hate relationship with the Disney Princesses. * Whoa! Did you see that? They broke the 180 rule! * You up for a Ohio Miyazaki marathon? * I want it. * Disney didn't make Anastasia. * Maybe one day people will cosplay as my characters. * I have this really good idea for a graphic novel. * Oh this is going on Tumblr. * You know the fans are totally gonna ship these two together. * Maybe I can start doing Commission's to pay for the 3DS. * I'm in an abusive relationship and his name is Maya. * I'm not watching it I'm just listening to it while I work. * Listen, I really hate being on camera. Could you do this reference for me? * Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she has to walk femininely. * Why did they make her eyes so big? * The rig broke again. * Yeah I pitched that character design but they said she wasn't pretty enough. * Things will be different when I have my own studio. * Yeah like you go wrapped her too. * Coffee! * Ah, this old house is so cool. It's supposed to be haunted? So, how much is it? * I can't find the right animated GIF to react to this. GIF (pronounced jif), whatever. * I can't find a spot for my Haunted Mansion hourglass. * Can I paint my office? Well, it's just not a very friendly color to the creative workspace. * Oh no. Talk to layout. They probably know what's going on. * The file is in the folder. I don't know what else to tell you. * No. We are not doing that. I don't want to deal with cloth! * Particles. * In fluids. * All that compositing * No, no, no. Don't crash on me! * Well, I'm screwed for this deadline. * Maybe I should just quit and make internet cartoons. Characters * Rebecca Parham * Purse seller * Nacie * DaneBoe * Three other costume cosplayers. * Blonde illustrator * Camera man Reception The reception for this video is positive. Some people also noted that there were mouths. Trivia * Annoying Orange makes a cameo as a toy. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2014